Good to See You Again
by LuxsokaLove101
Summary: One month after she tried to commit suicide and Lux stopped her, Ahsoka Tano finds out something that'll change her life forever. Sequel to We'll Meet Again. AhsokaxLux, BarrissxCody, ObiwanxSatine, AnakinxPadme and more! Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_If you won't answer me when I'm here, I'll just have to meet you wherever you are," I said and I took those last few steps and I jumped._

Ahsoka, what are you doing? I'm still here!

_I gasped and immediately stood up._

_I grabbed onto a pole and climbed up it until I reached an opening where I could climb in. I sat there for a minute and tried to catch my breath, but it was to no avail. Lux was still here._

_I immediately tried to contact him .I no longer felt the depression that had settled over me. I was happy again. I still felt sad but now I knew that I could find him._

You won't be able to find me, Ahsoka.

_His voice startled me again, but I was happy to hear him, though his statement confused me._

"_Why not, Lux?"_

_The Confederacy has placed me in a coma. They also moved me from the prison on Felucia to another one somewhere else. I'm not sure where, but even if I knew I wouldn't tell you._

"_Again, why not?" Lux was confusing me and I just wanted to see him again._

I've realized that with me, you'll always be distracted, always wanting to protect me in front of others. Without me though, you can focus on missions and successfully complete them with everyone coming back.

_I knew that he was right, but I didn't want to admit it. "But Lux, what about us? What about starting a family and that wedding and…"_

Don't worry, Ahsoka. When this war is over, I promise that we'll meet again. And don't worry, I'll be careful. I love you.

_And just like that, he was gone. _

I woke with a start and sat up. I felt my face and lekku. They were covered in sweat.

I caught my breath and thought, _How long until I can see you, Lux? How long?_

That was the third time this week that I had relived what I had almost done and when Lux had contacted me.

It had happened over a month ago and I still couldn't believe I had almost done what I did.

That, unfortunately, seemed like the only way that Lux would contact me, though.

I was still trying to search for his presence whenever I meditated. I had spent hours researching in the Archives, consulting Master Shaak Ti on feeling energies in the Universe -since she had a special knack for this- and even gone to Master Yoda for lessons on how to become one with the Force. I've always had a hard time with this.

Everything I've tried so far, however, has only driven me farther back.

I still missed Lux, and sometimes I still consider going to the Senate building and finishing the job. But I always remember what Lux said to me and what I said to him.

We'll meet again. Those words will always mean something me, as a sign of promise and hope.


	2. So Far So Good

Chapter 1

So Far So Good

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't gotten the chance to update in awhile, but I've been working on later chapters as well. Anyway, enjoy and sorry about the language. You'll find out why Ahsoka is like that in the next chapter.**

Ahsoka POV

The past month has been pretty good. I mean aside from the fact that I've been confined to my room for three weeks by my master, ever since I tried to commit suicide. The only times I'm allowed to come out are when I need to go to the Archives or to spar with my master.

I have my food delivered to me, if the Council needs to speak with me I show up via hologram, and its complete bullshit. Sorry about my language, but I'm a freaking teenager!

Anyway, Anakin is still worried that I'm gonna try and commit suicide again, which isn't true. Lux told me that we would meet again and I respect that.

Of course, Anakin didn't say that I couldn't have visitors, so I can still see my friends.

Oh, you guys are probably wondering how they're doing aren't you?

Well, Padme is doing fine. After that rescue mission, she had to go to the Med Center for a day to get her bruises and cuts healed up, but there wasn't much to be done. Of course after my suicide attempt, she was the one I went to first. I told her everything from start to finish, like everything that had ever happened in my life.

I told her that Lux was still alive too, and that he had stopped me. She gasped when heard that, then smiled.

Then of course, she contacted Anakin and told him that I had tried to commit suicide, but leaving out the part about Lux being alive.

Since then, Padme has come to see me everyday, and always remembering to bring my favorite food, baked dru'un slices. We always eat and talk about the war. She's also giving me lessons in politics so I can learn to do what her and Lux do. Or at least what Lux used to do, since he's no longer a Senator.

Now onto, Anakin. He's been protective of me ever since Padme told him about... you guys know what I'm talking about. Anyway, he's always babying me and checking on me constantly like an over-protective brother. He's fun to be around most of the time, but whenever I mention something about the Senate or Felucia, his entire body goes rigid and he tears up. I always look away when this happens.

Barriss and Cody are doing well, too. Of course, when I finally got to talk to her after Felucia, I had a serious talk with her about alcohol and boys mixed together. Of course, she didn't pay any attention, except when Cody walked. Then she just perked up. Ever since then, she comes over at least three times every week for dating tips or just to hang out.

Cody's also nice to have around. He's sweet and brotherly toward me, probably because he's dating Barriss and that I'll rip his throat out if he breaks her heart.

Rex also comes to see me as well. Things aren't so awkward around us anymore considering what happened between us on the _Resolute_. Anyway, whenever he's on leave, he comes over and we talk, eat, or watch a holo. Basically what good friends do. But I'm still convinced he has a crush on me.

So things around the Temple have been quiet lately or at least that's what I get from my visitors. No Dooku or Grievous activity has been reported. Only droids. That seems a little suspicious to me, but when I tell Anakin he just looks away. I guess he doesn't think so.

The last time any of the Sith have been seen was over two weeks ago. Since then peace and quiet. No fights between padawans or younglings. No fires or explosions. Nothing.

So now I have nothing to do sit in my room. I have nothing going on right now. Damn you, Anakin! I love you, but sometimes you can be a pain in the-

Whoa, there Ahsoka! Hold off on the cussing. Geez, I'm having another mood swing. Maybe it's my period. Ah great! Now I need to get Anakin to get some… stuff. This wouldn't be happening if I was confined to my room, so now you have to be the delivery boy, Anakin.

Anakin POV

I was sparring with Obi-Wan when Ahsoka contacted me. I just about to force him on his knees, when my comlink went off. It distracted me, and gave Obi-Wan a chance to attack. He swung at my thigh and I went down.

"Anakin! Oh, I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said, then helped me up.

"It's alright," I responded and answered my comlink. "Skywalker, here."

"Anakin, can you get some stuff for me?" Ahsoka said over the comlink. She sounded bored and immediately felt guilty for grounding her.

I tried to respond with a stern voice and said," Sure, Ahsoka. What do need?"

"Um, well, it's some stuff for… well you know how girls, um, have their time?" She said and a picture of her blushing popped up in my head.

I smiled and said," Say no more, Snips. I'll grab the stuff and head on over."

I swore I heard a stifled scream in the background a second before I cut it off. I thought I had just heard wrong so I shrugged it off.

"Well, your padawan really has grown up hasn't she?" Obi-Wan asked, laughing a little.

I turned toward him and replied," Oh and your padawan hasn't?"

This just made Obi-Wan laugh harder. I turned to leave but felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. "Anakin what I meant by that is, she's old enough to handle herself. I don't think that she needs to be confined to her room any longer."

I sighed knowing that he was right. "I just can't let go of her. Even if she becomes a Knight one day, she'll always be my Snips."

"That's why you haven't become a Master yet. You can't let go of attachments. You still love me as a brother, and I'm still convinced you have a crush on the Senator," he added with a laugh at the last one.

I felt myself growing hot so I turned toward the door once again, but I felt warms hands embrace me. I started crying and Obi-Wan said to me," Anakin, You need to learn to let go."

I nodded and calmed myself down. "Thank you, Master." I left the room after drying my tears.

**So how'd you guys like it? Was it good? Remember, Read and Review. Anyway, I also want you guy's opinion on something. I've been giving alot of thought as to whether I should do a Lemon scene for this story. Just one and ya'll need to decided. So give me your opinion...**


	3. Realizations

Chapter 2

Realizations

**Hey guys. I know that you guys have been wondering why I usually post two chapters a day. Well its because I don't really have anything going on right now so... Anyway, I think I'm gonna do the Lemon. Well, I'm going to have to change the rating... Ah well! Read and Review!**

Lux POV

I screamed in pain as Dooku shocked me again. This one lasted longer than the last, so it left me drained of energy and life. I almost could've laughed when he was done, but I couldn't move a muscle without hurting.

It's been a month since I had last seen Ahsoka, and it's been torture. The first thing they did to me when I was captured was strip me of my clothes and put me in an interrogation room. When I got in there, they didn't ask me any questions. Just tortured me. Though I don't see how being away from Ahsoka could be anymore torture than it already was.

A few days afterwards, I finally fell into a coma and was able to tell Ahsoka that I was alive. I was surprised that she tried to commit suicide so I stopped her. But since then, I've kept the connection closed. I don't want Dooku figuring out I have an attachment to Ahsoka. Force knows what kind of trouble that would put her in.

"Sir, it seems as though he can still function normally," a droid said walking toward Dooku. The droid startled me as usual. They always seem to come out of the shadows like the Sith. I wonder who they get that from.

Dooku's eyes knit in confusion and frustration. "That doesn't make sense. We've injected him with all kinds of poison, done countless experiments on him, and got him shock full of lightning right now. He should at least be dead by now," He said and turned to me. I thought that he was going torture me more, but he walked to me and grabbed my chin. He turned my completely toward him, so that now we eye level. "Has he ever been tested for midi-clorians?"

The question surprised me and the droid. I've never been tested for them, mostly because I've been in the Confederacy for most of my life. But that would explain why I could move objects with my mind when I was a child and why I was better at swordplay than any of my classmates.

"Well, no sir. He hasn't," the droid replied.

Dooku said," Then test him."

The droid placed some kind of tube with a needle on my forearm and pressed a button. It hurt and I winced in pain. It normally wouldn't have hurt, but my body was already weak.

The small device made a beeping noise and Dooku asked," Well?"

The droid said," Sir, it seems as though he is Force sensitive. He has a blood count of two-thousand three-hundred midi-chlorians per cell."

I thought that Dooku would be furious, but he just smiled. "Good. Hook him up to the Drainer."

My face went pale. About a year ago, the Separatists had developed a brainwashing machine that could wipe you of all your memories in just a few minutes. It was one of the most deadly things they had ever created.

The droid looked over at Dooku and asked," Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes. He could be of great use to us and I need a new apprentice to replace Ventress and Savage," Dooku replied then he left the room.

The droid moved to my side and undid the straps that held me on the observation table. I tried to fight the tinny but I just fell onto the floor face down. The droid picked me up and placed me in a chair. He injected a needle into my arm and pressed a button.

I immediately felt like everything that had ever happened in my life was beginning to fade away. I couldn't remember my parents, my friends, or anything. All of it was being sucked into a machine.

I knew though that there was someone I had once loved. _Someone… Ahsoka!_ That was her name. I felt her out in the galaxy, but I also felt something inside of her. _Oh gosh!_ I knew then that I had to get to her. I might not have remembered anything else but I remembered how much I loved her.

I tried to access the energy inside of me and let it out in a burst. I yelled and almost everything in the room exploded. Including the droid and the door. I raced out of the room and looked around.

I had really caused an explosion because almost all of the still functioning droids were cut in half. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't remember. I sighed and ran toward the hangar. I came across a few droids, but they were easy to handle.

I stopped by the armory on the way and grabbed a few guns and explosives. I couldn't find any clothes and what I was wearing wasn't helping me in this situation. The only thing I had on was skin-tight underwear that left everything else exposed.

I found a ship that wasn't being repaired and jumped in. I started it and entered the coordinates for Coruscant. When I exited the cruiser, I launched the ship and saw millions of stars being stretched across the sky.

I still couldn't remember anything about my past. Nothing except… Ahsoka that the only thing I could remember was I had to find her because if I didn't then she would be in big trouble with… _Some people that she works for? They won't let her have attachments?_

I couldn't remember so I just laid my head back and went to sleep.

Ahsoka POV

After I had contacted Anakin, I cleaned up the mess. I had been searching for some headache medicine in my bathroom and accidentally cut myself with some hunting knives that I keep in my little secret box. It contains things from girly holo-magazines to weapons and poisons that could kill a rancor.

Anyway, I had to stifle a scream when I was contacting Anakin because I was bandaging it up. I didn't want Anakin to be anymore worried than he already was about me.

I had just finished up, when I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I yelled, quickly shoving my hand into a glove I always keep around.

The door opened and Anakin walked in. "Hey Snips, I got the… stuff you wanted," he said, and tossed a package toward me.

"Thank you, Master," I said, then winced in pain. Anakin rushed to my side

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" he asked and his eyes grew wide in fear.

Before Anakin had walked in, I had thought that it was my period, but when I checked there wasn't any blood. But my head had started to hurt after that and my head didn't usually hurt during my time. You guys know what happened after that

"Nothing, just a headache," I replied then sat down.

Anakin didn't relent and said," Stay here. I'll be right back." He ran out of the room and came back in a matter of minutes. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I looked at it and read the label. Just some headache medicine. I took two pills and swallowed them.

My head started to clear up after that and I felt better. But then I felt a growling in my stomach, and I said," Thanks for the medicine, Anakin. "

"Yeah, anyway I was thinking, Snips that maybe I could un-ground you," Anakin said, whispering the last part.

I yelled," Really, Master?"

Anakin winced in pain and said," Yeah, as long as you don't do that again. Anyway, where do you wanna go first?"

I smiled and replied, "Can we go to the mess hall?"

Master looked surprised and asked," Um, why?"

I scowled at him and said," Well aren't you nosy? Why can't I just get some food without being questioned? WHY?"

I yelled the last part and Anakin covered his ears. "Okay! Okay, we'll go to the mess hall. I just thought that you would wanna go to the Senate building or something," he said.

I was so happy that we could go to the mess hall so I said in a cheery voice," Great, Anakin! Let's go then." I got up, went over to Anakin, and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and I walked out of the room.

I called to him," Ani! Let's go!"

He came out of the room with a confused expression on his face and followed me to the mess hall. I ordered a lot of food and sat down. Master just watched me devour over three trays of food faster than a Hutt.

When I was done I said," What's for desert?" Anakin's jaw dropped and I just smiled. I guessed that even for a Togruta I had eaten a lot of food.

"Um, why not we go back to your room first," he said then took my hand. I sighed in sadness. I had wanted to get some pudding or cookies.

When we got back, Anakin sat me down on the bed and contacted someone on his comlink. "Barriss? I need you over at Ahsoka's room ASAP," he said then cut off the comlink.

He turned to where I used to be sitting, but I wasn't there any longer. I had tried to reach the refresher before I threw up, but I had only gotten halfway there when I let it out. It was a brownish-reddish color that made me even more sick and I kept throwing up.

Anakin raced to the refresher and brought back a garbage can. He placed it under me and I fell on my hands and knees. I heard someone enter and scream as I fell to the floor gasping for air.

_I must've eaten too much…_ I thought as someone's hands grabbed me from behind and carried me out of the room. I felt padawan's, knight's, and master's eyes on me, some curious, some amused, but most were concerned.

I finally opened my eyes to see Cody above me and Anakin and Barriss right beside him. I closed my eyes again and opened them again to see a medical droid hooking me up to an IV. I saw Anakin, Barriss, Cody, Rex, Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, Aayla, Kit, Luminara, Shaak Ti, and surprisingly Master Yoda and Duchess Satine, surrounding my bed. All of them wore concerned expressions.

Barriss was the first one to notice that I had opened my eyes and hugged me fiercely. "Man, damn you Ahsoka! You had me thinking that you were dying!" she yelled and then turned around to see everyone's surprised expressions. They had never heard Barriss cuss and they'd always thought that she was a goody-two-shoe. Well except for Cody and Rex. "Sorry, Master's," she said sheepishly and went behind a curtain.

It took them a minute, but all of the visitors regained their neutral expressions and turned toward me. They smiled at me as Anakin and Obi-Wan gave me hugs and Plo Koon kissed me on top of my headtails.

"Hey, everybody. What's everyone look so worried about?" They all looked at me strange, but then they smiled.

"Well, we're worried about you, Ahsoka. You almost died on us and here you are, wondering what we're talking about," Kit said, then laughed.

I felt my headtails grow a darker shade of blue. "Well, how did you guys actually take it? You know, me almost dying?"

Luminara answered," Well, most of the Council was about to go to the Council Room, when we saw your Skywalker, my padawan, and the Commander running down the hallway. Well followed you guys to the Med Center, where the droid said that you were dying. Skywalker was screaming at the droid, the Commander was trying to find a clear space for you, and Barriss… was crying."

I laughed at this. I had never seen Barriss cry and I was a little disappointed to have missed it. "So, now that I'm not dying… can someone tell me why I was dying?"

"We're waiting for a diagnosis from the droid," Rex said, looking at me with concern and love for a good friend. "It should be here in a minute."

I sighed in relief and watched as the droid returned a minute later. "I have your diagnosis ready, Commander." I waited for it, but the droid didn't say anything.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" I asked impatiently.

"This requires only your ears, ," he said. I sighed and waved to my friends, who exited the room, but no without grumbling a little.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked. Nothing could've prepared me for what I was about to hear.

"Ms. Tano it seems as though you're one month pregnant."

**Well that's a shocker for Ahsoka isn't it? Anyway the next chapter will be here in less than a week so, keep your eyes peeled! R&R!**


	4. Surprises

Chapter 3

Surprises

**So last time we left off with Ahsoka finding out the secret. She's pregnant. And the father-Lux- hasn't returned to her… yet. Btw, this story's rating will soon change to rated M. Just wanted to let ya'll know that you will need to search rated M story's now.**

Ahsoka POV

I just sat there in silence when the droid told me that I was pregnant. _I'm pregnant…_

I then asked, hoping to relieve the tension that had entered my body," Is it a boy or a girl?"

The droid responded," It's too early to tell. Would you like for me to tell yo-"

I immediately said," No! No, um, they probably shouldn't know just yet. Um, just tell them to come in."

I tried to come up with a god lie to tell them. _Hmm… I'm not too old to be experiencing late stages of puberty… Am I? It's worth a shot._

"So what's the verdict, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, laying a hand on my knee.

I sucked in a breath and said," Just a few very late stages of puberty."

Anakin looked confused, as did the rest of the masters. "But how could puberty actually kill you?"

I said in a shaky voice," Um, puberty can be especially rough for… teenage Togrutas… isn't that right, Master Shaak Ti?" I looked at Shaak for help and she immediately understood.

"Yes, Skywalker. Your padawan is right," she looked at me and sent this thought to my head.

_What is it really?_

I looked down to the ground. _I'm pregnant._

Shaak just stared at me in amazement as the other masters started to leave. Apparently, they had a meeting to go to. Soon the only people in the room that were left was Anakin, Barriss, Rex, Cody, Obi-Wan, and Duchess Satine. I was glad that Shaak had left. I could hear the thoughts in her head and they made me feel very uncomfortable.

"Ahsoka, I've studied all about Togrutas and nothing says that their puberty stage would be rough enough to kill them. Tell us what it really is," Barriss said.

I sighed took a deep breath and said," It's related to puberty." When I saw their expressions, I knew that I needed to tell the truth. "Okay I'm not sure how you'll take this, but… I'm pregnant."

Everyone's expressions changed to a mixture of happiness or confusion or… anger. The anger part was my master.

Everyone else was stunned. Anakin was the first to say something. "Ahsoka, what did I say about getting pregnant before marriage?"

I looked down at the ground and said," You said not to."

Anakin's face changed to bewilderment. "Well, me just telling you certainly didn't help at all!"

"Lighten up, General. It's normal for girls to make mistakes and she's just a teenager," Cody said. Barriss smiled at Cody's bravery and Cody probably smiled back at her. He had his helmet on so I couldn't tell. _Ah, great. Those two are probably gonna have sex again and Barriss won't get pregnant… again. Lucky bitch._

"Cody's right, Anakin. Ahsoka's just a teenager and this happens all the time," Obi-Wan said, then looked over at Satine and sort of winked at her. Anakin didn't notice and just stared at me.

"Okay, maybe you guys are right. But Ahsoka, you'll need to get an abortion," Anakin said.

My jaw dropped and I couldn't find words to say. But apparently other people could.

"Sir, you can't be serious!"

"It's a freakin baby! You can't kill it!"

"What if it was your baby?"

"Everyone quiet!" Duchess Satine said suddenly. Everyone froze midsentence and the Duchess smiled in victory. "I for one agree with Anakin that she should've been more careful, but it's a baby. You can't just kill it."

I smiled at the Duchess, who smiled back. But Anakin wasn't satisfied yet.

"Well, what if the Council finds out?"

Obi-Wan responded this time. "The Council actually needs more Force-sensitive children and if its Ahsoka's child then I think that it'll be very strong in the Force. Besides, the Council already had a suspicion that this would happen." I blushed when I heard this.

Anakin sighed and said," Ahsoka, do you want to keep the child?"

I thought about for a second. It was Lux's child too and I knew that he would love it. "Yes, I'm sure."

Barriss hugged me and Rex and Cody said," Congratulations." Obi-Wan and Satine smiled at me encouragingly and when they thought that no one was looking, I saw their hands loop through each others.

I shook my head and thought, _Does everyone have to break the rules to be together?_

After that, we all decided to clear out and head to the mess hall to grab a snack. Or in my case a full course meal.

We were almost there, when we heard alarms blare throughout the Temple. We covered our ears and I screamed in pain. My ears were very sensitive to sound and this was killing me. Then the alarms stopped.

Everyone looked around wondering what was happening and then I felt a familiar presence. Lux.

He was here on Coruscant. I wondered how he had managed to escape from the Separatists, when I heard a loud crash. It was on one of the landing platforms. And it was a Separatist ship.

Anakin, Cody, Rex, Barriss, and I drew our weapons, while Obi-Wan led the Duchess to a safe place in the Temple.

The rest of us headed for the platform, where a lot of the other Jedi were too. We all surrounded the ship and called the pilot out, but I was focused on locating Lux's energy. He was near very near and I…

_No, he can't be…_

I yelled out," Wait! Stop! Hold your fire!"

Everyone's eyes turned to me, but I could've cared less. I just wanted to know if my boyfriend and fiancé was back.

I walked toward the crashed ship and said," Whoever's in there come out now!"

I heard shuffling and cursing coming from the inside of the ship, but it sounded familiar.

I then watched as a brown haired teenager came from the ship. His eyes were a blue-gray color that always made me melt. He was wearing skin-tight underwear and nothing else. His clothes exposed his six-pack abs that seemed more defined than they already were. He had scars all over him from probably new experiments. It was Lux.


	5. Good to See You Again

Chapter 4

Good to See You Again

**(A/N) Me: So in the last chapter Lux finally came back! Yay!**

**Ahsoka: Yeah, we all know. We were there.**

**Me: Shut your mouth, Ahsoka, or I'll make your pregnancy even harder on you then it will be.**

**Ahsoka: Okay, I'll shut up as long as you let me and Lux have some… alone time during the next chapter or so…**

**Me: I'll think about it, but we have to get the chapter started.**

**Ahsoka: Enjoy!**

Lux POV

"Listen, I don't know about any Separatists or Clone Wars or anything! I'm just here to see a girl named Ahsoka Tano!" I said to the person. I had gotten out of hyperspace a second ago, and then this strange person-who called himself a clone- told me over a transmission to give me the clearance codes for landing at the Temple.

I didn't know what the Temple was or what Jedi were, but I knew that Ahsoka was in there. And if Ahsoka was there, then I was _going_ to be there. _If the stupid person would let me land._

"Separatist, if you don't go away in the next ten seconds, I'll be forced to shoot you down."

I grit my teeth and almost punched the controls. I hated it when they called me that. I didn't know why but I just hated it.

"Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that!" I screamed to the person, and imagined me choking him.

I heard a cackling noise from the other end, and I realized that I _was _choking him. I tried to release him, and I heard a thumping noise. I also heard," Fire the rockets," from the man.

I watched as hidden doors opened up from the sides of the huge building in front of me. Something came out of it.

Missiles.

Headed straight for me.

_Damn it! Just what I need…_

I tried evading the missiles, but pretty soon it became apparent that I would get hit by them. I maneuvered my ship over to a nearby landing platform and let them hit me. They hit a little rougher than I thought and I had trouble directing my ship over to the platform.

I finally managed to though, and released control over the flying deathtrap. I used the Force, or whatever it was called, to give myself a little less rough of a landing. But it still hurt.

I fell forward and cut myself on the controls. I cussed and kept trying to ease the fall, but I was so close to Ahsoka now, that I couldn't think. I was tumbling around the small cockpit so much I was probably working on new scars to add to my _collection._

The ship finally stopped moving, so I could actually hear what was being said. "Whoever's in there come out, now!"

I recognized the voice from what little I actually remembered and tried climbing out, but fell down again. "Damn it," I said and used the Force to jump. I landed on a piece of junk sticking out of what little was left of ship. I then climbed out and surveyed the area.

There were lots of people with… laser swords? Anyway, they had surrounded my ship along with a lot of men in white armor. I guessed that these were clones, since they all probably looked the same under their helmets.

But I wasn't focused on them. Or the weird people with the laser swords. Or girls that kept giggling at me in my underwear.

I was focused on one person in the crowd that would always stick out to me like a bright, burning star. It was the only person I remembered. Ahsoka.

"Good to see you again, Lux," she said in a shaky voice. I stared at her for a minute and jumped off the wreckage and ran to her.

She did the same and I wrapped her in an embrace. She started crying and I stroked her lekku. She looked at me and said," Never leave me again."

I nodded and kissed her. I might not remember much, but I remember that I loved her. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her lips tasted like chocolate. I remembered that she liked chocolate. I smiled against her lips, and put more pressure on her lips.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but you guys should take this somewhere else," a voice said, and Ahsoka and I separated.

I looked to see who it was and I thought he looked familiar. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like the kind of guy who could tell you that he wanted to marry you one minute, then try and rip your throat out the other.

Ahsoka said," Okay, Anakin. Come on, Lux." Before I started walking, a Togruta walked up to me.

She handed me a black robe and said," Some of the Jedi don't find your outfit very appropriate."

I looked around and saw the stares some of the people were giving me. I assumed that these were the Masters the Togruta was talking about.

I put the robe on and a few disappointed sighs from somewhere behind me. I turned around and saw a few girls there, staring at me.

A couple of them waved at me and whistled. I blushed and Ahsoka turned around to see what was wrong. When she saw the girls, she unhooked her lightsabers and showed them to the girls.

The girls ran away and Ahsoka shot a bird at their backs. I laughed and turned to follow the people in front of us.

They led me to a big room with at least a dozen chairs, in which were filled with an assortment of people. Some humans, some Togrutas and Twileks, others species I had never seen… I think.

"So, Bonteri, how was your stay in a Separatist prison?" one of the people said. I looked to see a black human male, who had a disapproving stare on his face. I guessed that we had met before and that it wasn't very pleasant.

I didn't know these people, but I got the feeling that I should just answer their questions. "Very painful, but I managed," I said, and then looked down at Ahsoka, who was clinging to my arm and nuzzling it.

"So how exactly did you get out?" a man said. I looked to him and saw that he had a very big head and a white beard. His head looked like an upside-down carrot.

"Well, I was hooked up to this machine called… I don't remember what it was called, but I think it was supposed drain my memories or something. I think it succeeded in draining most of my memories, but not all of them. I still remembered Ahsoka and how I felt about her, but that's it," I said. I saw all of the stares I was getting, especially from Ahsoka.

"So you don't remember anything?" the male that escorted us in here said. I noticed that he wasn't sitting in a chair so I guessed that he was a lower rank.

I thought for a second then said," I see faces that look familiar, but I don't recognize them. I know a lot of knowledge, but not my memories."

Ahsoka rubbed my back encouragingly, when I finished. The other people were looking down at the ground and probably had pitiful expressions on their faces.

"Yes, but how exactly escape, did you?" asked an old voice from the room. I looked to a small green creature that seemed as if he was the leader of the galaxy. I guessed that was true from the way others gave him respect.

I replied," I felt a great energy inside of me, so I released it. It destroyed pretty much everything in the room, and lots of stuff outside of it. I found a ship and took off to here."

"Why here?" the black man asked.

"I felt Ahsoka's presence on the planet so I came," I said nonchalantly as if we were having a regular conversation.

"Have you ever been tested for midi-chlorians?" the Togruta said.

I nodded. "I vaguely remember, but a man said that I could be… Force-sensitive so I was tested. They said I had two-thousand three-hundred or something like that."

If I didn't have everyone's attention at that point, I certainly gained it then. "Are you sure?" asked the Togruta again.

I nodded and smiled at Ahsoka, who smiled back. "We should discuss this matter later. What we really want to know is if you and Ahsoka are still going to continue your relationship," a Kel Dor said.

I was confused and asked," Why wouldn't we keep it up?"

The carrot- headed man spoke up again. "Well you really don't remember anything do you? Ahsoka's a Jedi so she can't have attachments."

I was confused. If she wasn't allowed to have attachments, then why were we together? Why did she break the rules?

"Why can't you have attachments, Ahsoka?" I asked and Ahsoka looked at me sadly.

"The Jedi code forbids it. It says attachment and love lead to pain, suffering, and death," she said.

I understood immediately and felt sad for a moment, but then that was quickly replaced by anger. "I'm sorry if this sounds a little stupid to you guys, but why can't you make an exception? At least let us stay together until her pregnancy is over!"

I had assumed that they already knew about her being pregnant, but I had thought wrong. All of the people in the room immediately turned to Ahsoka, who was looking at me like I was crazy. "How did you know that I was pregnant, Lux?"

"I felt another energy growing inside of you. It was small, but I could feel what it felt and it felt love for you. I just assumed it was a baby if it loved you like that."

The black man stood up and walked toward the door. "What are you doing Master Windu?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think that this has been enough for one day. Lux is allowed to stay until your pregnancy is over, and after that we'll decide whether to let you and him stay together. Council adjourned." The man called Master Windu walked out of the room.

I just stood there with Ahsoka, who was looking at me hopefully, as the rest of the people filed out of the room leaving us alone.

**Oh crap… Lux lost his memories and doesn't remember anything except Ahsoka and how much he loves her. But at least Windu is being nice. He probably doesn't want to be a hypocrite since he's in a relationship... Well, anyway there will probably be a Lemon next chapter so keep your eyes peeled! Peace out!**


	6. Authors Note

Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry to say this, but all progress on this story has been halted. I just got an idea for another story and I can't do two stories at once. I'm sorry, but it's true! Anyway, I'll try to update when I get the chance, but until then peace out! :(


	7. Relationships

Chapter 6

Relationships

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for not updating the story guys! I've been studying for final exams and they're only a week away. Plus, there have been other stories that I've made and... anyway, I've decided not to do the Lemon. I'll do that for another story. Enjoy!**

Ahsoka POV

As soon as the Council and Anakin piled out of the room, I asked," So you can only remember me?"

Lux nodded and asked," Is there a problem with that?"

I shook my head. "No, but… you can't even remember you mom or Tyler?"

"No."

I sighed and looked out the window. This was supposed to be a happy reunion, not a _Sorry, but I can't Remember Anything_ meet-up.

"Who's Tyler?"

I looked at Lux again. I searched his eyes for that spark of intelligence and understanding, but only found confusion and… suffering.

"Tyler is your brother. He lives on Naboo now. You two were very close before… this."

He nodded and asked," What was my mother like?"

I smiled and sat down in one of the Council chairs. "She was very sweet, but also sort of… depressed. I think that was because of you father dying a few years ago."

"My father died?" he asked and sat down in front of me like a child getting ready for story time.

I nodded. "They think it was because of the clones. I'm not sure."

"Why would those clones do that?"

"We're having a war right now and your father was on the other side."

"What side was mother on?"

"The other side."

"How is she?"

That question stopped me dead in my tracks. What was I gonna tell him? "She was murdered by Count Dooku."

I saw Lux's eyes go yellow after that. "He did that?" he asked in a gruff voice.

I saw that anger in his expression and said," I think so."

For a minute, I thought that Lux would just completely let it all go, but then his eyes returned to normal. "I'm sorry I don't remember anyone except you, but that name makes me very upset."

I said," It makes me angry too."

He frowned and walked over to the window. "Where are we?"

"The Jedi Temple."

I saw him smile. "I'm remembering something. I was in this room when we were given a mission. It was to… Felucia. We started dating on this mission."

I immediately stood up and wrapped my arms around him. "What is it, Ahsoka?"

"You can remember something," I said and kissed him.

He chuckled and said," Vaguely."

Anakin POV

I felt angry, happy, and confused at the same time.

"Anakin, don't be angry at Lux. It's not his fault that he went missing for so long," Barriss said, looking up from her food.

"How could it not be his fault? And since when did you start calling me Anakin?" I asked.

"The same day I found out that you had a relationship with Padme Amidala," she said nonchalantly. "That day was yesterday."

My face paled and I asked," Are you going to tell anyone?"

She smiled at me. "Well, the entire 501st and 212th know already since Rex and Cody were the ones that found the security tape of you. Obi-Wan saw it too. Aayla, Luminara, Plo Koon, Shaak, Mace, Yoda, and pretty much all the other Masters and Knights know as well."

I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out into the hall. "And why hasn't the Council expelled me yet?"

She looked at me all serious like and asked," You don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, well almost every Master or Knight has some kind of secret relationship with another Jedi or clone."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. "What?"

"Yeah. Obi-Wan is with Duchess Satine, Aayla and Kit, Luminara and Gree, Yoda and Yaddle, Mace and Adi. How did you out of all people not know?"

"What?"

"Please say something besides what. Anyway, the only reason why Ahsoka wasn't expelled was because the Council members didn't want to be hypocrites," she concluded.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I have eyes and ears in Temple. And you people aren't very sneaky. I mean, it's like everyone in the Temple knows that someone is in a relationship, but they're too afraid to tell on them because they think that someone might tell on _them_. That's probably true."

My jaw dropped. "So everyone has some kind of relationship? Even padawans?"

She nodded and started to walk back into the mess hall. "Oh, and by the way, me and Cody are in a relationship. Just for future reference. Bye _Ani_."

She left me standing there, wondering why we kept the attachment rule if all of us were in a relationship.

Then my comlink went off. "Anakin, here."

"Ani, I was wondering if you would like to come over in a few minutes. I have some very good news."

Padme's voice shocked me out of my thoughts. "I'll be there in a minute."

I took off running down the halls, not really caring about anything that people had to say anymore.

Not that I had cared before.

Obi-Wan POV

I cradled Satine in my arms as we watched the holo film. It was a horror film and Satine had picked it out. She didn't like violence so I had just guessed that she wanted an excuse for me to hold her.

But the movie was really scary and I needed someone to hold regardless.

My door burst open and one of the padawans came in. I recognized her as Layla, a fifteen year old, who was exactly like Anakin. Except this one was a girl.

"Hey, Master Kenobi. I was wondering if you had any-"

She stopped talking once she saw me and Satine. Then she started laughing.

"So the rumors are true!" she said through her laughter.

Satine and I immediately got up and said," It's not what it looks like!"

Layla then raced out the door yelling," Obi and Satine! Obi and Satine!"

I chased after her, leaving my Duchess very embarrassed.

I finally caught up to the padawan in the mess hall where she said to me," What do you get when you cross Obi and Satine? Obitine!"

"LAYLA!" I yelled and threw a clump of food at her.

It hit her in the chest and she looked at the brown mess that her shirt had become. "You're so gonna get it, old man!" She said and threw a carton of water at me.

Pretty soon, that little incident lead to a massive food fight, flooding in the kitchen, Master Yoda being thrown down a garbage chute, many padawans being caught kissing, and constant teasing from Anakin and my friends for three straight weeks.

Amazing what having a relationship with a Duchess can cause.

**Okay, I just wanted to go on record here saying that a lot of my chapters are really depressing and I just wanted to write a fun chapter. I will try to post another chapter soon, but you never know with me. **


	8. A NotSoHappy Reunion

Chapter 7

A Not-So-Happy Reunion

Lux POV

I don't remember much about my past. Lately, I've been told about my past, but I can't remember on my own.

I don't remember my brother Tyler or my own mother. The only person that rings a bell is Ahsoka. She will always and forever be in my head.

I just wish that there was a way to get my memories back. I want to know how Ahsoka and I started dating and why my mom died. I want to know who my father was and I want to be able to remember my brother.

I want to.

Ahsoka POV

"Hey, Lux," I called over to him. He looked up from his datapad. "Oh, were you thinking? Sorry, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to Naboo. We could visit the lake country where Padme and Anakin got married. We could also go see your brother."

He immediately shot up from his seat and asked," You mean that?"

I nodded. He grinned and kissed me. He pulled back and said," Sorry. It's just that I want to meet someone from my family. I don't have one memory of them and…"

He didn't need to finish the statement to let me know what he meant.

I tilted his chin toward my face and kissed him. "Hey, I want you to know that I would do anything for you. We'll head off toward Naboo in two days."

He smiled softly. "I can't wait."

We kissed for awhile and of course this led to other things.

Two Days Later

Lux and I were getting things loaded onto the ship when Barriss and Cody walked up. "Hey, Ahsoka."

"Hey, Barriss. What are you and Cody doing here?" I asked.

She looked at me and said," Um, I came to tell you the news." She rubbed her arm nervously.

I raised an eye marking. Lux looked over with interest. "Well?"

Cody nudged her and she said," Cody and I are getting married."

"OMG!" I yelled. "That's great, Barriss!"

"Keep it down, Ahsoka! Someone could hear us," she said.

"Who? There's no one in here."

She looked around while Cody said," We actually want you and Lux to be in the wedding."

"Really?" Lux asked.

"Well, the only reason that we got together in the first place was because of that mission you guys went on. We thought that it would be the least we could do," Barriss said and smiled.

I smiled back. "We would be happy to. When is it?"

"About a month from now, but you can't tell anyone else. The only people that know besides you guys are Rex and Luminara."

Lux and I stared at her in disbelief. "You actually trusted Luminara with that information?"

She nodded. "She's nicer than you think."

I sighed and said," Well, we'll see you guys in two weeks."

Barriss hugged me and Lux. Cody hugged us as well.

"Bye, you two. Be careful," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm already two months pregnant, Barriss. We're already past being careful."

And with that, we took off.

Tyler POV

I like farming. I like herding animals. It's more peaceful than shooting at droids and being in a war.

I like my girlfriend, Sara, as well. She's kind and compassionate and loves me.

What I don't like is that my brother is being held hostage somewhere in the galaxy. I tried as hard as I could to rescue him, but then I hurt my head and I had to stay here on Naboo.

I'm better now and I have a new family, but I still want to see my brother.

So today was definitely a shock when a speeder arrived at my house and Lux stepped out of it. His girlfriend, Ahsoka stepped out of it as well and they headed for the house.

I dropped my staff and ran to Lux. I was excited to see my brother again.

Lux POV

I almost yelled when this man embraced me, but I couldn't because he was squeezing the life out of me.

"Tyler, I think that Lux would appreciate it if you would let him go," Ahsoka said, her voice obviously filled with amusement.

But this was Tyler. This was my brother. I didn't care if I couldn't breathe or not. He was my family.

Tyler let go of me and hugged Ahsoka. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He said to us," Lux, how did you escape from the Separatists?"

I shrugged and Ahsoka said," Maybe it would be better if we took this inside."

Tyler nodded and led us inside.

Once we got in, my brother called out," Sara, we have guests!"

A young Twi'Lek came out of the kitchen and asked," Are these guys Ahsoka and Lux?"

Tyler nodded and said," Yes, dear. This is my brother and his girlfriend."

The woman hugged us and said," Hi, my name is Sara. I'm Tyler's girlfriend. It's so nice to meet you two."

I shook her hand and smiled.

"Let's all go ahead and sit down then."

Ahsoka and I took a seat on the couch while Tyler plopped himself on a recliner. "So Lux, let's just start with how have you been?"

I shrugged and said," Fine."

Tyler nodded and asked," How did you escape from the Separatists?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I think that I used my Force abilities and escaped."

Tyler gave me a face. "What Force abilities?"

Ahsoka sighed. "Tyler, there is something that you need to know. While Lux was captured, his memory was stolen. He only remembers me and… that's it."

Tyler looked at me in disbelief. "You mean you can't remember me or mom or father? You can't remember your fifteenth birthday party or… anything?"

I thought for a moment. "No."

Tyler's eyes were filled with tears and I had to look away. This was my first time seeing him since I lost my memory and I was already making him cry.

"Tyler, don't be sad. It was the will of the Force," I said, thinking of the training that Ahsoka and Yoda had given me. They were actually going to help me construct my lightsaber after we got back from Naboo.

"Oh and I see that the Jedi have been filling your mind with that Force nonsense," he said in a bitter tone. "They're the reason why this whole war started!"

Ahsoka said," Tyler, just calm down."

Sara placed a hand on his shoulder, but my brother shrugged it off. "No, I might not be a Separatist anymore, but that sure as hell doesn't mean that I like the Republic."

He turned to Ahsoka. "And you! This is your fault! If you had never come into Lux's life this would've never happened!"

Ahsoka looked shocked and she started crying. She ran out of the room and Sara said," Look what you've done, Tyler!"

Sara ran after my girlfriend while I almost punched my brother in the face. "This was supposed to be a happy reunion, Tyler, but you've just made it suck like shit! You might have good memories of me, but I sure as hell don't have any good memories of you! Then again, I bet no one does."

I walked out of the room, leaving behind my very shocked brother.


	9. I'm Sorry

Chapter 8

I'm Sorry

Ahsoka POV

I ran all the way to the lake, outrunning Sara by at least three miles.

I stopped at the edge of the water and threw up on the sand. I wiped my mouth and collapsed.

_It can't be my fault that Lux lost his memory… could it?_

"Ahsoka!" Lux yelled.

I looked over at him. He was standing a few meters away. I felt tears come to my eyes and I let them fall.

Lux ran over to me and picked me up. "Tyler's very worried about you."

I smirked. "I thought that he hated me."

Lux shook his head. "Tyler was just looking for someone to blame. He knows that you're not the real reason that I lost my memory."

I sniffled. Lux added," He'll apologize."

I shrugged. "I still feel like crap."

Lux smiled. "Then let's go back and you can have some rest."

I nodded and fell asleep.

Lux POV

I carried Ahsoka back to the house and found Tyler waiting for me. I glared at him. "What do you want?"

He took a step forward. "Lux, please forgive me. I didn't mean what I said. Dammit! I probably just ruined our reunion."

I said," I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to."

His gaze drifted down to Ahsoka. "Let me know when she wakes up. Sara's inside setting up a room for you guys. The walls are soundproof just to let you know."

I blushed and said," Thanks for letting me know."

He gave me a weak smile and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Lux, I'm really sorry. Ever since my head injury… my moods have been changing."

I shrugged. "It's alright, Tyler."

I walked into the house and left my brother outside.

Sara POV

Hi. My name is Sara. I'm a Twi'Lek and the girlfriend of Tyler Bonteri. I've been with him for about a month and we're already talking about marriage.

But his brother is completely different. Whereas Tyler is talkative and intelligent, Lux is quiet and has that blank look in his eye.

I was preparing their bed when he walked in. "Hello, Sara. Thank you for setting everything up," he said politely.

I nodded and said," Tyler did tell you about the walls, right?"

He nodded and smiled sheepishly. I smiled back. "Do you need anything? Like a rag or some soup for Ahsoka? I can tell that she's not really feeling well."

He shook his head and laid her on the bed. I helped him pull the covers over her and I asked," How many months is she along?"

He looked up in surprise. "We didn't tell you about the pregnancy."

"Togrutas and Twi'Leks are sort of like cousins so we can tell when one is pregnant."

He nodded in understanding. He sat down next to Ahsoka and stroked her lekku. I smiled.

"How much do you love her?" I asked.

He said," More than anyone or anything. If I didn't have her then I would be dead or worse."

"What could be worse than death?"

He gave me a look that said _I've seen more than any Jedi or clone or droid will ever see. I've been tortured and beaten and during those times I had always wished for death._

I said," Oh, when you were in that prison?"

"I might have lost my memories of people, but the torture is still fresh in my mind. I went through experiments and pain beyond anyone's imagination."

I stared at him with pity and fear. This boy had gone through so much and for what? To lose his memory?

He added," But the real torture was being away from Ahsoka."

I asked," Have you forgiven Tyler?"

He nodded. "I'm sure that Ahsoka will too, but she still needs rest. Her pregnancy is pretty hard on her."

I said," Okay. She'll be a great sister-in-law one day."

Lux genuinely smiled for the first time.

I turned to leave, but I said," I'm sorry."

I thought I heard him say," Me too."

Ahsoka POV

I woke up from my dreamless sleep to find Lux stroking my lekku. I like the feeling it gave me so I cuddled up closer to his chest.

He asked," Ahsoka, did you just growl?"

I smiled and said," Maybe."

He chuckled. "Hey, Tyler said that he was sorry."

I replied. "I guess I forgive him."

Lux came closer down to my ear. "Then what's wrong?"

"I keep thinking that I'm the cause of your memory loss. I mean, if I had never met you, your mother wouldn't be dead and you would be in the Confederate Senate."

Lux rolled me over so that I was facing him. "Don't you ever say that again. I lost my memory because of Dooku."

I just nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist. He placed a hand on my lekku and started to stroke them again. I shivered and buried my face in Lux's chest. It felt warm and I reached under his shirt to feel his abs.

I raised my hand up to his heart and felt his heartbeat. I completely just took his shirt off and let my hands trace his torso as he continued to stroke my lekku. He reached up my montrals and I moaned.

He smiled and said," I can remember the first time between us now. You were wearing the same outfit and we were on a couch. Tyler had to tell us to keep it down."

I giggled and Lux added," But the walls are soundproof now."

I shook my head. "Let's just relax tonight. We both need rest and so does the baby."

"We haven't come up with any names yet," he said.

I said," We have plenty of time."

He smiled. "Yeah, but if it's a girl, I wanna name her Maria Ahsoka Bonteri."

I smiled back. "But what if it's a boy?"

He whispered in my ear," I can already tell that it's a girl."

And with that, we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Tyler POV

I peeked in their room just to make sure that they still had clothing on. They did and I pulled out my holo-cam.

I snapped a few pics and walked in the living room. I pulled up the new website called _Spacebook _and logged onto my account.

I uploaded the picture on there and immediately got a lot of comments.

_Anakin Skywalker: Hahaha! Great picture Tyler!_

_Barriss Offee: Aw, those two are so cute! (:_

_Yoda: Adorable, those two are…_

_Mace Windu: Sometimes I wonder why we let those two stay together…_

_Adi Gallia: Don't be a grouch, Mace! Those two look good together!_

_Aayla Secura: LOL! Greatest picture I have ever seen!_

_Lux Bonteri: Tyler, you are gonna get it!_

_Ahsoka Tano: Just wait until breakfast! Then you'll be sorry…._

I gulped and put up the computer.


	10. The Plan

Chapter 9

The Plan

**Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating lately. It's just that my grandmother died just yesterday and we've been planning a funeral and… you know, I've been mourning and all. Everything's been crazy and I haven't been able to get to a computer so I was up all night working on this. Anyway, please keep my family in your prayers and if you don't pray… well, just hope for the best…**

Lux POV

After spending the rest of the week with Tyler, in which we got back at him for posting that picture of me and Ahsoka, we decided to get back to the Temple for Barriss and Cody's wedding. Plus, we had to continue my training.

When we got back, we were greeted by Master Windu, Master Yoda, Anakin, and Obi-Wan. I walked down the ramp with Ahsoka at my side.

"It's nice to see you guys again," I said. When their serious expressions didn't leave, I asked," Is everything alright?"

Anakin said," We've been trying to contact you guys for over three days."

"We had our comlinks turned off, Master," Ahsoka said. "Now what's wrong?"

Master Yoda stepped up. "Discovered the identity of the Sith Lord, we have."

Ahsoka and I exchanged glances. From what she had told me, there was a Sith Lord controlling the Senate's every move and now that we knew who it was, the war could be brought to quicker end.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Master Windu said," It is Chancellor Palpatine, or Darth Sidious as we have discovered."

At first, Ahsoka and I didn't say anything. Then, I felt her anger rise. "That asshole! He's the one who started this whole war! He knew all of our plans!" she yelled.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ahsoka, calm down. Now what the hell happened?"

Anakin spoke up. "He revealed himself as the Sith when we captured Count Dooku about two days ago. Apparently, they had been planning to let the Chancellor visit Dooku, but instead Sidious freed him and initiated Order 66."

Ahsoka stared in disbelief. "Order 66? That's a contingency order, stating to shoot down all Jedi."

Anakin nodded. "After he called that order, the entire army was thrown into chaos. The clones are really close to many of the Jedi so they had absolutely no idea what to do. While that was happening, we contacted the Senate and they immediately voted that the Chancellor was unfit to serve the Republic. We initiated Order 67."

I frowned. "What's that?" My mind had gotten better and I was remembering things, but I still couldn't remember some areas of my life.

"It's an order stating that if the Senate decides that the Chancellor isn't fit to serve the Republic, then they'll appoint a new Chancellor and the old one will be detained," Ahsoka said to me. "With lethal force if necessary."

I nodded. "Do we have any idea where he could be?"

Mace said," We sorted things out with the clones and they're looking right now, but when he escaped he covered his tracks really well."

I sighed. "How could we have not heard about this?"

"You two had you comlinks off and Naboo was going through communication issues," Obi-Wan said. "We were seriously considering sending a squad of clones after you guys, but then you returned."

Ahsoka started shaking her head, walked a distance away and sat down on one of the crates. She put her head in her hands.

"Something bothering Padawan Tano, there is?"

"It's probably just hormones or something. Give me a minute alone with her," I said to them.

They nodded and walked off of the landing platform, but not without Anakin and Obi-Wan shooting one last worried glance at Ahsoka.

I walked over to her and sat there. I put an arm around her and she leaned into my shoulder. I heard her take in a shaky breath and I kissed her temple.

"What's wrong, Soka?"

"It's just that we've been fighting a war with so many causalities that have been caused by the person who we thought was our leader. He doesn't deserve to know the Force! We've been deceived by a coward!" she yelled and got up.

I sighed and walked after her. "Ahsoka, he had probably been planning this for years and he was a master of disguise! Of course we were deceived."

I finally caught up and grabbed her arm. "Don't be mad, Ahsoka. Everyone is tricked at some point, just like me when I thought that Dooku was actually a good person."

Ahsoka turned around and gave me a weak smile. "You remembered something else, didn't you?"

I smiled back. "The memories have been coming back more often. I see them in my dreams and in the visions. Now we need to sort this out, Ahsoka. What are we going to do about Sidious?"

She gave me a look of surprise. "What do you mean _we_?"

"I mean, once my lightsaber is complete we're going after the Sith," I said confidently.

Ahsoka glared at me. "You're not going anywhere, Lux."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because you just started your training three weeks ago."

"Yes, but may I remind you that I have one of the highest midi-chlorian counts in the galaxy. Second only to the Chosen One."

She pouted and mumbled," You're correct."

"Then why can't I come?"

"Because… I can't lose you again!"

She collapsed into tears on the last word and her knees buckled. I caught her and carried her over to our ship. I placed her on the ramp and stroked her lekku.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. You won't lose me again," I said soothingly.

She buried her face in my chest. "But what about the baby?"

I chuckled softly. "We won't lose her either."

Then I whispered in her ear," But I'm still going.

In turn, she said," Damn you."

I laughed and she punched me in the chest.

_One Day Later_

Anakin POV

"Nice of you guys to join us," Master Windu said as Lux and Ahsoka entered the War Room, hands intertwined.

"Sorry we're late. Morning sickness," Ahsoka said sheepishly.

I cast a small smile at her and she returned it. She and Lux walked down to the holo-map and observed it.

"Well, since you guys just arrived, we'll recap. We've already got clones searching every Republic planet and a few Separatist worlds that have collapsed."

"Have we tried looking on Raxus? It has many hiding places there," Lux said. "And the Separatists would be more than happy to help them out."

I said to him," We'll check there when we capture the planet. But what about the neutral planets such as Mandalore? They have hiding spots as well."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Satine would have contacted me if she knew that Sidious was on Mandalore."

I raised an eyebrow. "Satine?"

All eyes in the room went toward him. He said," I wouldn't be talking Padme… excuse me, Anakin."

My face went red as Windu shot me an amused glance. I glared at him. "Oh shut up, Windu. I probably shouldn't be saying this, but for some reason when Adi came for a visit to your room I heard some kind of moaning and screaming."

Windu's fists clenched and Yoda tried to hide a smile. Windu bent down as whispered something that sounded suspiciously like," Yaddle."

Lux said," Okay, let's get back to the meeting! Now have we tried planets that are strong in the Force… like Korriban?"

That shut everyone in the room up immediately. Yoda was the first one to speak. "If gone there they have, made this operation even harder, they have."

Everyone including me, nodded in agreement. Lux asked," Why don't the Jedi go there? It's strong in the Force, right?"

Ahsoka said," It's strong in the Dark Side, not Light. It's basically a Sith planet."

I said," Well then that would be where they would go, right? As Jedi, we would never set foot on that planet so that would be the first place to go to."

"Anakin has a good point. Dooku was once a Jedi and he knew to never go to Korriban. That would be an ideal place to plan and train," Obi-Wan said.

"But if we do go there, we'll risk losing ourselves to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan and I have been there once when I was a padawan and I came close to turning. Ever since then, I've been dreading the day that I would have to return to that Force-forsaken planet. I'm sorry, but I can't go, even if I'm the Chosen One," I concluded.

I thought that everyone would be angry, but they just nodded in understanding. "That's very wise of you, Skywalker. Admitting to something that you can't do is a sign of maturity," Windu said.

I gave him a forced smile. "So I wasn't mature before?"

The corners of his mouth came up just a little with that comment. Obi-Wan said," I'm not sure if I should go either. There are other planets that they could be on and I feel that I too would be tempted by the Dark Side."

Yoda nodded and said," Dangerous that planet is. Gone there, I have. A good experience, it was not. Stay here at the Temple, I will. Meditate on this matter, I must."

Ahsoka spoke up saying," I've experienced the power of the Dark Side before and I think I might be able to resist it this time. All I need is time and meditation."

I shook my head. "No, you are not going to Korriban. I can't lose you to the Dark Side again!"

Lux's eyes went wide. "Again? Ahsoka, what in blazes is her talking about?"

Windu asked," Yes, I would sure like to hear this story."

I sighed and told them the short version of what happened on Mortis. After I was done, Yoda, Lux and, Windu were gaping.

"So you two have been Sith before?" Lux asked.

I shook my head. "More like slaves to the Dark Side."

"Yes, but I can resist it this time!" Ahsoka insisted. "I know the temptations now, and I can push it away. Just trust me, Master."

I shook my head. "Ahsoka, you might think that you can do this, but what about Lux? What if he loses you?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," she said and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "He's coming with me after he finishes his lightsaber."

"WHAT?" everyone in the room screamed, that is except for Ahsoka and Lux.

"We discussed this last night in the bedroom while we were-" Lux was cut off, by a cough from the other side of the room.

We all looked over there and saw Shaak Ti with younglings, who were straining to hear what Lux was about to say.

Lux called out," Sorry. Anyway, after a lot of yelling and throwing things, she came to conclusion… that I was an idiot."

Ahsoka giggled and Lux leaned over toward her and whispered something. That just made Ahsoka giggle even more. Lux continued. "But we decided that if we were allowed to go, we would. All I need to do is head to Ilum and collect the crystals."

I exchanged glances with Ahsoka, who had her serious expression back on her face and was looking downcast. I thought at her, _Are you sure about this?_

_We talked and decided that it would be better if we had each other for support._

_But are you sure?_

I got no reply, just emotions.

"Well, with the approval of the Council, I think that you'll be ready to commence this operation. But if we grant you approval, then you'll only check the planet and comeback. Don't engage Dooku or Sidious. Especially Sidious," Windu said.

Ahsoka and Lux nodded. "You have our word, Master," Lux said and they both walked out of the room.

Even once they were probably in their room, I could feel Ahsoka's sadness and worry.


End file.
